1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fast re-authentication apparatus and method based on a Downloadable Conditional Access System (DCAS) protocol.
2. Description of the Related Art
A Conditional Access System (CAS) in a cable network may determine whether to provide a service based on subscriber authentication and enable only authorized subscriber to be provided with a particular program, when a service subscriber desires to view the program.
In a conventional CAS, a conditional access module, separated from a receiver, has been generally used. For example, a CableCARD such as a Personal Computer Memory Card International Association (PCMCIA) card has been used. However, the conditional access module may not be widely used due to an increase in CableCARD prices, an increase in management costs, and a lack of stimulation in a receiver market.
Currently, a Downloadable CAS (DCAS) is provided. In a DCAS, a service provider may enable a subscriber terminal to download a variety of conditional access software such as a Secure Micro (SM) client image, using an existing cable network without a separate hardware conditional access module, and thus a fee-based broadcasting service may be provided.
A DCAS may include a DCAS headend system and a DCAS host. A DCAS host may be a subscriber terminal, and a DCAS headend system may manage download of an SM client image based on mutual authentication.
In this instance, when a number of DCAS hosts are simultaneously connected to a network, or when a performance upgrade of an SM client image and an image update due to hacking occur, an authentication event for downloading the SM client image may simultaneously occur in a number of DCAS hosts, and an overload may occur in a DCAS authentication proxy.
Accordingly, a method that may prevent an overload in a DCAS authentication proxy and quickly provide a download service of SM client image is required.